Various techniques have been used for marking and labeling process equipment used to process meat, poultry, fish, dairy products, produce, juices, and other food products. In designing such labels, two significant challenges must be met. First, the label must be designed so that the marking is permanent and does not wear off during processing of the food items. Second, conventional labeling inks are not designed or approved for contact with foods. Therefore, the equipment and labeling should be designed so that the food products are generally protected from exposure to conventional labeling inks.
Isolation of food products from labeling inks is especially challenging when the food product is wet, flexible and moving, such as during the processing of meat and poultry. Accordingly, there is a need or desire for a marking composition which is durable, safe and approved for indirect and incidental contact with food products. There is also a need or desire for a marker pen or instrument that is capable of applying the marking composition to a wide variety of food processing equipment made of plastic, metal, glass, and the like.